foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jewelled Peach (website)
The Jewelled Peach (at http://www.foreverknight.org/Bonnie/peach/peach.html) is the fan fiction archive for the Nunkies Anonymous faction. The website shares its name with a fictional restaurant, The Jewelled Peach, which appears in NA fiction, especially War stories. The "jewelled peach" (and the other frequent "peach" references made by the NA) come from a speech made by LaCroix in the series finale, "Last Knight": Site History The Jewelled Peach was originally located at http://pw2.netcom.com/~br1035/peach.html, and kept by the NA webmistress Bonnie Rutledge. It was last updated in 23 January 1999, and disappeared from the web sometime after November 2004. An imperfect copy of the site is available on the Wayback Machine, lacking some of the stories and graphics. In particular, it is missing the background graphic, resulting in a white page with yellow links, which is very difficult to read. Therefore, during the collection of Forever Knight GeoCities websites in 2009, The Jewelled Peach was restored—albeit with the background retinted for legibility, since the background tile could not be located. The site is now in the Forever Knight Website Archive at http://www.foreverknight.org/Bonnie/peach/peach.html. Site Contents The following stories are archived in The Jewelled Peach: * "Lucien LaCroix, SCA Baron" by Amythest Dragon * "All For Nunkies And Nunkies For All" by Rosemary Beard and Libby Singleton * "All For Nunkies And Nunkies For All, Part Two - The Return Of The Nunkies Clones" by Rosemary Beard and Libby Singleton * "All For Nunkies And Nunkies For All, Part Three - Oh, Rats!" by Rosemary Beard and Libby Singleton * "Voices From the Past" by Jill Bejarano * "Electrician Nunkies" by Casey Carpenter * "Rocky Horror Nunkies" by Charl Sigmann * "Kidnapped By That Other Guy" by Debbie Chilson * "Mango Magic" by Debbie Chilson * "Professor Nunkies" by Debbie Chilson * "Nunkies, The Museum Curator" by Kim Colley * "One Of The Gang" by Kim Colley * "On The Job" by Kim Colley * "UPS, or Bonnie's Birthday Bonanza" by Kim Colley and Heather Poinsett * "A Different Kind Of Fantasy" by Cousin Jules * "Before The Dawn" by Cousin Jules * "Journey" by Cousin Jules * "Terrible Twos" by Cousin Jules * "Turning Back Again" by Cousin Jules * "Unforseen Occurrences" by Cousin Jules * "Yet Another Knight In Question" by Cousin Jules * ""I Want My Peach Cobbler!"" by Cousin Mariah * "Cappuccino Fantasy" by Cousin Mary * "Tax Time Fantasy" by Cousin Mary * "Hollywood Nunkies" by Cousin Mel * "There's A Nightcrawler In My Bathtub!" by Cousin Mel * "A Final Goodbye" by Cousin Mids * "Nunkies On The Beach" by Cousin Mids * "Teacher's Pet" by Cousin Mids * "The Christmas Party Fantasy" by Cousin Robi * "Missing in Action: The First Adventures of Jake, Nunkies Avenger" by Cousin Robi * "Nunkies, The Historian, Part I" by Cousin Senara * "Nunkies, The Historian, Part II" by Cousin Senara * "Obeyance" by Cousin Sukh and Heather Poinsett (crossover) * "Renegade Addicts" by Cousin Sukh and Heather Poinsett (crossover) * "A Hot Fantasy" by Cousin Tser * "Artem Amatoriam - A Latin Fantasy, Part I" by Cousin Tser * "The Most Dignified Addict" by Cousin Tser * "This Week, Action Verbs - A Latin Fantasy, Part II" by Cousin Tser * "To Banish Pain" by Cousin Tser * "A Dirty Fantasy" by Patt Elmore * "Better Than Chocolate Chips" by Patt Elmore * "Patt's First Fantasy" by Patt Elmore * "The Soap Box Race Car" by Patt Elmore * "Sweet Sixteen Fantasy" by Patt Elmore * "Soft Breezes" by Patt Elmore * "August Heat, Chapters 1-12" by Patt Elmore and Bonnie Rutledge * "August Heat, Chapters 13-24" by Patt Elmore and Bonnie Rutledge * "Miracle On Queen Street" by Patt Elmore and Bonnie Rutledge * "An Ice Cream Fantasy" by Sharon Lee Frye * "Morning Fantasy" by Sharon Lee Frye * "In The House Of Stone And Light" by Kelly Green * "Splintered Wood" by Kelly Green * "Be Mine" by Laura Griffin * "Blues Knight" by Laura Griffin * "Kicking The Habit" by Laura Griffin * "A Naughty Nunkies Fantasy" by Laura Griffin * "A Nunkies Fantasy Fantasy" by Laura Griffin * "Your First Nunkies Anonymous Meeting" by Laura Griffin * "Bee Mine" by Kusine Kaninchen * "Confession" by Kusine Kaninchen (adult) * "Darkened Beings" by Kusine Kaninchen * "Incarnate" by Kusine Kaninchen * "It's Raining Nunkies - A Stormy Fantasy" by Kusine Kaninchen * "A Morning Fantasy" by Kusine Kaninchen * "Revelation" by Kusine Kaninchen (adult) * "Applying for College, Nunkies-Style" by Monique Kraft * "Awakening" by Joni Latham * "A Birthday Fantasy" by Joni Latham * "Carpet Cleaning, Addict-Style" by Joni Latham * "An Initiate's Fantasy" by Joni Latham * "Fantasy for New NA Members" by Joni Latham * "Carol of the Chimes" by 'Lady' Jayne Leitch (filk) * "Dirty Dancing Nunkies" by "Lady" Jayne Leitch * "Green-Eyed Monster" by "Lady" Jayne Leitch * "Laundry Nunkies" by "Lady" Jayne Leitch * "The Screams Of Immortals" by "Lady" Jayne Leitch * "Thanksgiving Fantasy" by "Lady" Jayne Leitch * "Thank You, You're Berry Sweet" by "Lady" Jayne Leitch * "Sing a Song of Lucien" by Glennis Lyke (filk) * "The Buzz Is Out There: UFO Nunkies" by Susan Nix * "A Case of the Giggles" by Susan Nix * "Cleaning Day" by Susan Nix * "Inquiring Minds Want To Know" by Susan Nix * "Nunkies Bank & Trust" by Susan Nix * "The Peach's Pit" by Susan Nix * "Volkswagen Fantasy" by Susan Nix * "Birthday Surprise" by Sue O'Reilly * "Child's Play" by Sue O'Reilly * "Grocery Store Nunkies" by Michele Patterson * "Nunkies The Shoe Salesperson" by Michele Patterson * "Lucien Lacroix: Apartment Locator" by Heather Poinsett * "Fan-tasy" by Heather Poinsett * "Feel The Burn" by Heather Poinsett * "First Prize, or The MacIntosh, Part Deux" by Heather Poinsett * "An Irish Fantasy" by Heather Poinsett * "A Little Celebration" by Heather Poinsett * "The Nether Regions of the Soul!" by Heather Poinsett * "Lucien LaCroix - Personal Trainer" by Heather Poinsett * "Layers" by Annie Raper * "A Lesson In Manners" by Annie Raper * "A Lesson In Manners: An Interlude" by Annie Raper * "Letters From Home" by Annie Raper * "Nunkies" by Annie Raper * "Shadow About Your Heart" by Annie Raper * "Better Than Chocolate" by Bonnie Rutledge * "The Birthday Burnoose" by Bonnie Rutledge * "The Cross Examination" by Bonnie Rutledge * "How Nunkies Got His Groove Back" by Bonnie Rutledge * "The Judge" by Bonnie Rutledge * "The MacIntosh" by Bonnie Rutledge * "Missing Nunkies" by Bonnie Rutledge * "The Tax Table Scene" by Bonnie Rutledge * "There's Drool In My Beer Over You" by Bonnie Rutledge * "You Know Who's Fault" by Bonnie Rutledge * "The NA List Song" by Shele, NA Poet Laureate (filk) * "Have You Heard Of That Vamp Named LaCroix?" by Shele, NA Poet Laureate * "Heard At A Meeting Of NunkAnon" by Shele, NA Poet Laureate * "It's Nunkies, not Nunkie, or Nunk" by Shele, NA Poet Laureate * "Prehistoric Nunkies" by Shele, NA Poet Laureate * "Say Three Cheers For our Dear, Sweet Nunkies!" by Shele, NA Poet Laureate * "Another Secretary's Week Fantasy" by Libby Singleton * "Ashes In The Wind" by Libby Singleton * "Food Bowl Nunkies" by Libby Singleton * "Physical Therapist" by Libby Singleton * "A Secretary's Week Fantasy" by Libby Singleton * "This is NOT a Nunkies Fantasy" by Libby Singleton * "The Plumber's Helper" by Beverly Turner * "NA Fracas #1 - Summer Doldrums" by Various Authors * War 8 Excerpts - Part One Various Authors * War 8 Excerpts - Part Two Various Authors * War 8 Excerpts - Part Three Various Authors * War 9 Excerpts - Part One Various Authors * War 9 Excerpts - Part Two Various Authors * War 9 Excerpts - Part Three Various Authors * War 9 Excerpts - Part Four Various Authors * "Noctambulist" by Nancy Young * "Noctambulist II" by Nancy Young * "Noctambulist III: Halloween Issue" by Nancy Young * "Noctambulist IV: Holiday Issue" Jewelled Peach, The Jewelled Peach, The +Jewelled Peach Jewelled Peach, The